Behave
by shadyvak
Summary: Glen and Helen are out for the night, and some step-sibling trouble ensues. Cake as siblings/Eclare/Jatie two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**This will probably be a two-shot, hope you enjoy! More Eclare to come in the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!**

Behave

"Behave, you two; we'll be back tomorrow morning no later than noon. And absolutely _no_ parties!" Glen warned, shooting a dangerous look at Jake. Helen smiled, grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"They're responsible; I think they'll be fine, sweetheart," she reassured, suddenly directing her words at Clare and Jake. "I trust you guys. There's money for pizza on the counter for when you get hungry."

"Thanks, Helen. No need to worry," Jake grinned.

"Yeah, you guys have fun!" Clare hugged her mom and kissed Glen's cheek goodbye. When the door finally shut behind Glen, the stepsiblings let out a fit of laughter they could no longer contain. Their parents were off to a quaint bed and breakfast about an hour away. After last summer's honeymoon from hell (which, Clare shuddered at the thought, ended in crashing Jake's cabin party), the new husband and wife had never had a chance to get away for real.

Clare plopped down on the couch next to her stepbrother, lazily putting her feet up on the coffee table. She was glad to finally have some time to hang out with Jake, considering he'd been so busy with the garden, and she'd been spending all of her time at her internship and, when that ended so terribly, with the school newspaper. She was happy that her and Jake were so comfortable around each other as siblings now, almost as if they had never dated at all. Now, Clare had Eli, Jake had Katie, and Clare and Jake had each other as brother and sister.

"So…what do you feel like doing today, bro?" Clare asked, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"Well, we certainly won't be doing what we did the _last _time our parents went out and left money on the counter for pizza," Jake chuckled at the memory. Clare feebly attempted to hit him.

"_Wow_, Jake. Way to bring _that_ up. I thought we agreed to stop referencing the fact that we ever dated?"

Jake put his hands up in surrender. "No harm done! Now…which movie to watch?" He fumbled through the extensive collection of DVD's until he got to the back, where the homemade videos were. "Hmm…'_Romeo and Juliet_: A Remix' An English Project by Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, and Adam Torres." Jake wiggled his eyebrows and Clare tried to grab the video out of his hands, to no prevail. He slipped it into the DVD player and a memory that had become ingrained in Clare's brain lit up the screen.

"I'm telling you, you're _not _going to want to see this!" Clare warned.

"Well, now I'm intrigued. Is this some kind of sex tape of you and Eli, Saint Clare?" Jake joked but she gave him a death glare in response.

"Jake!"

"Ms. Dawes probably would have loved seeing Eli getting dirty, she seemed weirdly attached to him when I did sets for Love Roulette…"

"Jake, I swear…" Clare began, but was interrupted by Jake's hysterical laughing at the sight of Clare and Eli on that picnic table, portraying Romeo and Juliet.

He began to mock Eli using an obnoxiously high voice, "Death come quickly, so I can be with her ASAP!" Jake snorted, and Clare rolled her eyes, but couldn't peel her eyes from the screen. Her and Eli's first kiss was coming up, and she was smiling like an idiot at the thought.

_"Romeo, you drank the poisonous high fructose cola beverage, no!"_ Clare's voice rang from the speakers. Jake snickered, but fell silent when the two lovers leaned in and kissed.

"Ha, I knew this was a sex tape!"

"Shut up, Jake, it was just that one kiss."

"Really? Let me see the UN-edited version, then," Jake teased, earning another smack.

"You're gross."

"Not as gross as the idea of you and Eli doing it on that picnic table!"

"I hate you!"

"You'll get over it."

Clare sighed, grabbing her cell phone. "I'll order the pizza, I'm getting kind of hungry." Jake agreed and said he was always hungry.

"I know you and Eli haven't exactly gotten to spend a whole lot of time together lately; it's fine with me if you invite him over. There aren't a lot of times when our parents go out for the night," Jake proposed. Clare eyed him suspiciously, wondering why he was trying to distract her. A party? Katie? She didn't really care though, she took any time she could spend with Eli, and wasted no time dialing his number.

He answered on the first ring. "Hey, beautiful."

Clare giggled and Jake rolled his eyes. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? Glen and my mom are at a bed and breakfast until noon tomorrow."

"I'll be over in five!"

Jake was mocking Clare, batting his eyelashes, putting his hands over his heart, and mouthing Eli's name. "You're so annoying!" Clare whispered.

"Huh?" Eli asked, confused.

"Oh! Uh, not you…Jake's making a scene, sorry."

Eli chuckled. "Whatever you say, Edwards."

"Eli!"

"See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

When they hung up, Clare turned her attention to Jake. She knew there had to be a reason for Jake to let Eli come over. "Why the sudden change of heart? Let me guess- Katie's coming over too?" He just _had _to be hiding something.

But, for some reason, he looked hurt at her suspicion. "No, she's sleeping over Marisol's tonight. I just…after watching that video, I can see that Eli…well, he makes you happy. You were practically spewing rainbows and butterflies watching that tape." He looked down at his shoes and Clare could tell he truly meant it. She blushed and reached for Jake's hand. Only now, it wasn't romantic. It was sweet and grateful.

"I love you, Jake," Clare confessed, eyes twinkling with happy tears. She loved him as a brother. When she looked up at him, she realized he understood.

"I love you too, sis." He pulled her into a bear hug and planted a quick kiss on top of Clare's head.

Unfortunately, time had never been on Clare's side, and Eli walked in just as Jake did so. Clare and Jake broke apart, embarrassed. "Eli!" Clare ran to hug him, but he took a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Eli said coldly.

**Reviews are always appreciated! Also, I've been looking for another show to watch while degrassi is on hiatus, any suggestions? The next chapter will be less Clare and Jake and more Clare and Eli.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two! Hope you all enjoy, thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy! :) Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

Behave Chapter 2

Clare's stomach dropped at Eli's words. She could feel her blue eyes tearing up. She was hurt; how could Eli think she was cheating on him? Clare thought he trusted her. "Eli, please, it's not what it looks like!" Clare pleaded.

Eli clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to gather himself so he wouldn't explode. "Then what is it, Clare? You two dated, you were in _love_; you almost had _sex _with him, for God's sake! What am I supposed to think? Now that you're brother and sister that shit all magically disappears? Because I _know _it doesn't work like that." He was fuming.

Jake decided to cut in. "Eli, calm down." Jake grabbed him by the shoulders. Although Eli tried to protest, Jake's grip was too strong. "I do love your girlfriend, Eli, but I don't love her like you do. I love Clare as a sister and a friend, and I will _never_ be able to make her happy like you can." Eli's resistance calmed as Jake continued, "I would never come between you guys because I know that what you have is special. Maybe what Clare and I had was great at one time, but I truly believe that you and her are meant to be together. After watching your _Romeo and Juliet_ English project today, I felt that for the first time. It's just…obvious." Jake reluctantly let go of Eli, who looked ashamed of himself.

Eli looked between Jake and Clare, realizing the stupid, jealous conclusions he made. "I…I'm so sorry, Clare." He looked down at his hands, which were soon taken by a pair of soft, small ones with a silver band on the left ring finger. His green orbs looked up to meet her bottomless blue ones coated with tears.

"And…that's my cue," Jake said, "The pizza should be ready soon anyway, I might as well go pick it up." He saluted the couple as he grabbed his plaid jacket and headed out the door.

"Eli, I love you, and I would never-" Clare began, but was interrupted by Eli's lips crashing into hers. The kiss was passionate, hungry. Eli traced Clare's bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance, but Clare pulled away, leaving him disappointed.

Clare blushed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Not like I don't want to keep kissing, I just need you to know that there is _nothing_ to worry about with Jake. He's a cocky, annoying asshole that also happens to be my stepbrother who can have his moments."

Eli chuckled at Clare's word choice. It was rare for Clare to curse, and he found it adorable when she tried. "I completely understand. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I love you."

"I love you too, Eli, so much, which is why I have a little bit of a surprise for you," Clare smiled as she grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him upstairs. Just the fact that Clare was pulling him up into her room was enough to make Eli's thoughts cloudy. She opened the door slowly and sat him on the bed while she went to opening a drawer. Eli surreptitiously grabbed one of Clare's pillows and held it up to his nose, inhaling her flowery scent, falling under a momentary spell.

"Here it is," Clare said, showing him a silver sheet with colored…were those…pills? "I'm on the pill, Eli!" she exclaimed, a light blush coating her cheeks. "I'm not saying we have to, you know, tonight, and it doesn't mean we still shouldn't use protection or whatever, but-" Again, Clare was interrupted by Eli's lips against hers. But this time, the kiss was deeper and longer. Eli laid her down gently on the bed and started to plant soft kisses on her neck.

"I love you so much, Clare."

"Forever and always, right?"

"Right," he said, sitting up. "I just want to make sure you're okay with this. I completely respect your vow, and I don't want you to do this for me. I want you to want this, too," Eli said as he stroked her cheek. She smiled and eyed her purity ring before slipping it into Eli's pocket. He smiled as he felt the cold circle against his leg.

"Of course I want this, Eli. I love you, and I know you love me. Why would we wait any longer? I used to think that people weren't truly in love until they got married, but now I know that's not true. I want to be as close to you as possible."

Eli's face lit up as he leaned in to kiss Clare like never before.

Unfortunately, time had never been on Clare's side, and Jake barged into her room as Eli did so, shouting, "Clare! Pizza's here! Come and- OH GOD! Eli! I forgot you were here! Ugh, I did not need to see that." Clare and Eli were both sitting, horrified, on Clare's bed in shock.

Eli tried to recover. "Uh, it's okay…Clare, why don't we go keep your brother company and eat with him?"

"Yeah, okay, let's go," Clare said awkwardly, considering that Jake had now stopped Clare from having sex…twice.

"Please come down to eat with me. I _really_ don't want to be hearing any kind of _noises_ while I'm _eating_, thanks," Jake added, and Clare and Eli forced an embarrassed chuckle before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

After dinner, the three of them watched some more home videos, including one of Jake throwing a dead frog at Clare, inciting a laughing fit from each. Clare cuddled up to Eli, and Jake took the hint.

"Well, I think I've done a sufficient job cockblocking for today. Nighty-night, kiddies. Don't forget protection! Oh, and Eli, in all seriousness. If you hurt her, I _will_ kick your ass."

"I give you my permission," Eli replied, "Though it won't be necessary."

"I sure hope not." And with that, Jake vanished up the stairs.

"So…" Clare began, "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are, milady."

"Okay," she whispered softly in Eli's ear, sending shivers up his spine, "I'm ready."

**The End**

**Thanks for getting this far! haha**


End file.
